Ingenium
Tensei Iida, he is also known as his hero name, Turbo Hero: Ingenium, is the older brother of Tenya Iida and the No.19 pro Hero. He owns his own hero agency known as Team Idaten, he is known to have a large number of sidekicks and has taken on his brother, Tenya Iida as an intern. Appearance: Outside of his hero armor Tensei looks much like his younger brother, Tenya Iida, with square features and short black spiked hair. A differing feature is that he possesses arrow-shaped eyebrows and has a slightly longer face. Unlike Tenya, he does not wear glasses. Similar to his brother, he has engine exhausts protruding from his body as a result of his Quirk, but his come out of the ends of his elbows instead of his calves. Personality: Compared to his younger brother, Tensei is far more laid back with an easy-going attitude. When he took up the hero mantle of his family, his image for himself was that he wanted to 'be cool' and be the type of hero that helps others when they are in need. He was joyful that his younger brother admired his work as a hero as a result. He also believes that being able to rescue people quickly is what makes a great hero and that people want to be rescued in a hurry and value being saved quickly. He also values teamwork, believing that having a large group where everyone serves a specific purpose is the easiest way to rescue people quickly. Although working as a Hero, he is lenient on laws. Unlike his younger brother, he doesn't scold others for using their quirk in public but instead helps them develop them. He also suggested the notion of taking on a sidekick who didn't have a Provisional Hero License, which is against the law, stating that he could 'earn his qualification little by little'. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Engine: Engine: His Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his elbows, allowing him to create blasts and shoot himself forward at turbo speed. He hovers a foot or so off the ground and relies on the propulsion from his arms to move at super speed, and has been seen using his Quirk to move faster than cars in a chase sequence. Unlike his brother Tenya, his Quirk does not seem to have gears and can hit max speeds in an instant; however, he finds it difficult to brake and turn while moving at top speeds and compensates by installing airbags in his Hero Costume Fighting Techniques: * Recipro Burst: By over-torquing his engines, Tensei is able to produce an explosive burst of speed. This also causes his engines to overheat. * Rocket Charge: Tensei's hero costume increases and focuses his engines' output, affording him greater acceleration and launching him into the air, like a rocket. This causes his engines to stall. History: Tensei Iida attended U.A. High School as a student. At some point before Tenya attended U.A. High, he asked his older brother what motivated him to be a Hero, to which Tensei replied that he wanted to be a 'cool' type of Hero that helps others when they are in need. When Tenya speaks of his admiration for his older brother, Tensei is joyful that Tenya looks up to him and says that he must be a great Hero since Tenya admires him. Tensei meets with Koichi Haimawari during a morning jog. At the time, Koichi is fully aware of the law preventing the use of Quirks in daily life and decides to practice early in the morning to avoid authorities. Instead of arresting Koichi, Tensei takes an interest in his mobility-type Quirk and even offers him advice, apparently solving one of Koichi's biggest faults when using his Quirk. Impressed by Koichi and his Quirk, Tensei happily offers him a business card to Team Idaten, assuring him that even an unlicensed hero such as Koichi could find a place on his team. Later, Tensei and Team Idaten are again tasked with capturing the runner-type villain, who notes that Tensei seems to be making sharper movements. Tensei made the decision earlier to sacrifice all the safety measures of his suit (much to his team's disapproval), in order to shed as much weight as possible and match the villain in his mobility. The villain believes he has successfully convinced Tensei to foolishly risk his life to keep up with him, but Tensei makes clear that he did not merely endanger himself to keep pace; instead, he is trusting that his team will keep him safe. Tensei and his team devise a strategy in which Tensei would lure the villain into a dead-end strip of the highway, with the rest of Team Idaten ready to apprehend the villain when he falls into their trap. While Tensei is kept safe thanks to the crash pads his team laid out for him, the villain avoids the trap entirely when he reveals he has wings and the ability of flight. The villain then escapes from the highway and takes to an old part of the Higashi-Naruhata district, all while avoiding Team Idaten's coordinated attempts to corner and subdue him. Tensei remarks the difficulty of the operation is due to the town's unfamiliar layout and the villain's ability to use the shadows to his advantage. Later in the chase, Tensei and his team unexpectedly find the villain beaten and subdued, all thanks to the efforts of the Vigilantes Knuckleduster and The Crawler. Koichi claims that being used to the old district's layout makes it easy to determine the villain's likely escape route. The next morning, Tensei races to meet with Koichi during his morning jog in order to thank him, having recognised him from the night before. Though Koichi is terrified of having his identity revealed, Tensei says that the vigilante's secret identity is safe with him. Tensei then requests the return of his business card, claiming that Koichi has already found his place as "The Crawler", and he respects him for it. Much to Koichi's dissatisfaction, he returns the card, to which Tensei makes the attempt to cheer up his jogging buddy with a friendly race.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iida Family Category:Team Idaten Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:Pro Hero Category:Internship Employers